


Ghost Soup Forum Archive

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types, Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Arguing, Don't Have to Know Canon, Forum, Gen, Metafiction, Yuletide, Yuletide 2012, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archive of the old Ghost Soup forum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Soup Forum Archive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> [If it is not automatically selected for you, please select the button at the top labled "Show Creator's Style" for easier reading. ;)]
> 
> Hi. So when I saw your request I looked back through my files to see what I could find for you. When Voy started going all screwy I tried to archive a lot of the forums before they vanished, but with the host being so erratic, it was a mixed success. I also lost a lot of it in a hard drive crash, but this is what I could piece together. Enjoy!  
> \- Anonny

**ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _02-01-2001 4:59 p.m._  
So, I mean, I kind of get where the writers are coming from, having Classic Blue and then Red. I mean, the manga took such a jump from the first series to the second, that it was really hard not to. And *spoiler alert* when at the end it was revealed to be an alternate timeline, then it really made sense for them to be two separate things. But what I don't get is the need to "reboot" Blue. What was wrong with Classic that it needed to have a complete remake within 15 years? I mean, was the casting not one hundred percent? I kinda get that. Maybe the perfect person wasn't born yet and you went with what you had at the time. I mean, I've totally seen younger actors nowadays and gone "that's totally the new Luke in my headcanon." But to completely rework the show just to review a couple of casting choices seems a little extreme.

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:04 p.m._  
Of course they didn't do it just to replace Johnuthan Riker, though he was the most ridiculously under-muscled Ryan they could have ever picked. I have no idea where you got that idea from though.

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:04 p.m._  
I got it from the interview on the Letterman show where the new director said it... hang on I've got the transcript here somewhere.

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:07 p.m._  
Liiiiar

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:012 p.m._  
Yeah, he said "One thing that was pretty cool was we had a whole new generation of actors to pick from. And some of them had even grown up on Ghost Ship Classic, so this was a great chance to bring some awesome fans into the mix and really give some of the characters a fresh outlook."

What else would you call it?

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:013 p.m._  
Okay, first of all, I demand a link to that interview, because I think you're making that up. Second of all, that is totally not the only reason! The real reason was because the first series was written at the height of the post-Vietnam War angst-fest between Asian countries and America, and the manga reflects that. The second one was written at the beginning of the internet era, so that was taken into account. It's like, with Trek original - what they thought was amazing tech I can now find on my cellphone. So the shows had to progress with the times to keep people interested.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:014 p.m._  
Please tell me you did not just compare GS to Star Trek? Gag me.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:14 p.m._  
Oh, go troll elsewhere.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _02-01-2001 5:15 p.m._  
Suck it, Trekkie.

** GSF_MOD: **  
_02-01-2001 5:16 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

** GSF_MOD: **  
_02-01-2001 5:17 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

**ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:22 p.m._  
Anyway, I suppose I can see the need to update things, but there's that whole world of Gold that they haven't even touched. I mean, I know some people don't consider the comics part of the canon, because they weren't created by the original Mangaka, but he did grant that author his blessings right before he died, so they aren't exactly foreign material. If they wanted to do a more modern show, why not just make Gold into a TV show, instead of rebooting Blue? Or the disaster that was Indigo?

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:025 p.m._  
You do realize that you've now just opened yourself up for pages and pages of wank about how much Gold sucked, right?

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _02-01-2001 5:26 p.m._  
Yes, but I think it was good, and I can quote ways in which it actually served to help fill in some holes in the original two manga series, so I say bring it on.

\---CONTENT LOST---

**  
CMDR_ANDY:   
**  
_02-21-2001 8:11 p.m._  
Okay, I want to talk about this musical that they're planning, because come on, that cannot end well.

** GSF_MOD: **  
_02-21-2001 8:11 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

**SOUPSPOON:**  
 _02-21-2001 8:13 p.m._  
Why not?

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _02-21-2001 8:14 p.m._  
A freaking spaceship musical? Horrible idea!

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _02-21-2001 8:14 p.m._  
And I don't understand why you feel that way. There are a lot of great stories that get made into musicals - some of them very long to begin with, like Les Miserables. Why should GS be any different?

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _02-21-2001 8:15 p.m._  
Well first of all, are they basing it off of red or blue? Because that right there would pretty well split the viewership in half.

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _02-21-2001 8:16 p.m._  
Yeah, because who wants to see three hours worth of Moira and her darling elves prancing around on stage when they could be watching Luke kick ass and fuck Angela's Clone!

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _02-21-2001 8:18 p.m._  
Someone who likes red better than blue, and world building better than mindless action movie type blowing up of shit, asshole.

** GSF_MOD: **  
_02-21-2001 8:19 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

** GSF_MOD: **  
_02-21-2001 8:21 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

** GSF_MOD: **  
_02-21-2001 8:33 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

_**Anonymous:**_  
 _02-21-2001 8:53 p.m._  
From the articles I've read, they're basing it off of the original manga, but no specification as to which chapters.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _02-21-2001 8:59 p.m._  
Well that won't tell us much.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _02-21-2001 9:07 p.m._  
Wait until the cast list comes out and see which characters they included. Or keep wanking needlessly in the meantime.

\---CONTENT LOST---

_  
**  
Anonymous:   
**   
_  
_03-13-2001 6:26 a.m._  
So let's talk about Luke/Ryan vs Ryan/Josh.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _03-13-2001 6:27 a.m._  
Let's not.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _03-13-2001 6:29 a.m._  
\+ 1

\---CONTENT LOST---

**  
SOUPSPOON:   
**  
_03-13-2001 11:03 a.m._  
So is Ryan canonically bisexual? Because he had that brief fling with Angela's Clone's evil self from the mirror world, but then there are all those scenes with Josh...

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _03-13-2001 11:03 a.m._  
Please! Ryan is not gay! They are just warrior brothers helping each other train!

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:04 a.m._  
By taking off their pants and giving each other sensual masages?

** GSF_MOD: **  
_03-13-2001 11:05 a.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

**SOUPSPOON:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:06 a.m._  
Seriously. Open your eyes, braindead. They practically humped eachother through the table before the commercial break in episode seventeen.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:09 a.m._  
Oh, I know, right? It's like, can I have an order of sexual tension to table ten please?

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:09 a.m._  
Yeah, but they do never kiss onscreen, which is a bit of a disappointment.

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:14 a.m._  
Well, the producer of reboot has promised to rectify that, since there isn't as much stigma now as there was when Classic was filmed. He said that there's going to be a more thoughtful, thorough discussion of sexuality in all its forms in future episodes, including canonically gay and bisexual characters.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:17 a.m._  
Good. Are they going to tone down the disrespectful, purely-for-fapping-purposes instances of Angela/Angela's Clone and Moira going at it in every AU or alien mind control ep?

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _03-13-2001 11:19 a.m._  
What's wrong with that?

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:19 a.m._  
Says the guy.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _03-13-2001 11:20 a.m._  
So?

** GSF_MOD: **  
_03-13-2001 11:20 a.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

**SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:23 a.m._  
Just ignore him. He's a troll. I do hope that they cut that stuff down too. Not because it wasn't hot, and not because I want there to be less queer action on any show, but because, just as you said, it wasn't pure. It wasn't any kind of legitimate relationship, which just made it exploitation for exploitation's sake.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:25 a.m._  
And furthermore, they only ever do it when the guys are around. It's not like Angela and Moira ever say, 'hey, I'd really like to share something wonderful and private with you. Let's go back to my quarters and do it right,' No, it's always animalistic humping and tongue fucking in front of half the male crew.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:27 a.m._  
Male gaze at work, ladies and gentlemen.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _03-13-2001 11:30 a.m._  
Not that shit again.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _03-13-2001 11:30 a.m._  
If you don't like it, then go to some other corner of the internet, idiot.

** GSF_MOD: **  
_03-13-2001 11:37 a.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

\---CONTENT LOST---

_  
**  
Anonymous:   
**   
_  
_04-06-2001 10:40 p.m._  
But seriously, Luke as analogy for Star Wars's Luke?

** GSF_MOD: **  
_04-06-2001 10:41 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

**CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-06-2001 10:44 p.m._  
Honestly, no one can ever use that name ever again without that comparison being made.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _04-06-2001 10:45 p.m._  
Okay, fine. How about the Luke from the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He's the chosen vessel of the master, stronger than Buffy, and generally a kick ass fighter. Compare him to our Luke.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-06-2001 10:45 p.m._  
\+ 1

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-06-2001 10:59 p.m._  
you know that Luke is actually a ame of bibilical origin, one of the deciples of christ.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-06-2001 11:02 p.m._  
So you're saying that Ryan is Christ then?

** GSF_MOD: **  
_04-06-2001 11:02 p.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

_**Anonymous:**_  
 _04-06-2001 11:03 p.m._  
lol

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _04-06-2001 11:03 p.m._  
\+ 1

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-06-2001 11:03 p.m._  
Yeah, no

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-06-2001 11:04 p.m._  
Luke is so not Ryan's deciple!

\---CONTENT LOST---

**  
GHOSTLORDLUKE:   
**  
_04-30-2001 1:02 a.m._  
Okay, so on a scale of 1 to 100, with 1 being old school zombie movies and 100 being the scariest modern shit, where do Dr. Zoill's zombie retrovirus creatures fall?

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:03 a.m._  
4

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 1:03 a.m._  
99

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:03 a.m._  
lame. There was a cure and everything.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:04 a.m._  
Yeah, zombies are only frightening when, a) you have no idea where they're coming from and why, and b) there is no way to cure them. Its death or death out there.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:05 a.m._  
Exactly. The minute you find out that Zoill actually knows how to create them, and that all he has to do is just put together the cure out of things he has lyig around? Loses all the menace and fear that gives them flavor.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:06 a.m._  
\+ 1

And is it just me, or does Zoill actually say that he knew what the consequenses were and he was just doing it for the hell of it. Like, because he wanted to see what they would be like.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:07 a.m._  
Right, and he even had the antidote partially whipped up and on hand. I mean, it took Moira about three minutes to put the ingredients together and voila, cure! That's pretty impressive for someone with no science knowledge unless he had it all really carefully laid out in advance, so that even a kindergartener could have defeated those zombies.

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:12 a.m._  
Clearly none of you have ever read the manga. It very clearly states that Zoill is making the zombies precisely in order to test the effectiveness of a cure. He is trying to predict the chemical warfare that an enemy might use against them in the future. If someone tries to turn them all into zombies, he already knows the basic chemical pathways, and has a working knowledge of what goes into a cure.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:13 a.m._  
Then why'd he let everything get out of hand and let them kill him?

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 1:14 a.m._  
Yeah, and what's with that shot of him laughing like a maniac with crazy eyes and a pile of zombie corpses around him? I forget the page, but that doesn't exactly inspire confidence in our zombie science there.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 1:15 a.m._  
true that

\---CONTENT LOST---

**  
ELFEN_TEARS2005:   
**  
_04-30-2001 1:51 a.m._  
hey, wasn't he the guy who started the hyena research?

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:51 a.m._  
No, that was Moss Briskit.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 1:51 a.m._  
No, Moss is the hyena one.

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:52 a.m._  
No, I know Moss is the one that created them, but didn't he say that the notes or the idea or something was from Zoill's research?

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 1:53 a.m._  
I think you're right. Let me double check.

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:14 a.m._  
Yup! Okay, on page 95 it says that he was responsible for putting Zoill's things in order after the incident, and he was looking through all of his projects. As the new head of the science research division at the University, he then distributed assignments to the rest of the department, shouldering most of Zoill's projects himself and passing on only a few of the more trivial things and some of his own, older research to the rest of the faculty.

So yeah, it looks like the Hyenas were most likely a Zoill thing too.

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:21 a.m._  
So basically he wanted to create zombies and rabid hyena aliens. Guy was f***ing nuts.

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:22 a.m._  
Yeah.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 2:23 a.m._  
And yet, he gets a ship named after him in Gold.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:24 a.m._  
Wait, seriously?

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 2:24 a.m._  
Yeah. The IF Zoill shows up to save Moira's little sister from the g'freni.

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:27 a.m._  
That wasn't gold! That was the book, Ghost Soup Gurren Fighter, and that was written after Moikio died, so it was never officially canon.

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:29 a.m._  
The distributer of his estate after he died had the power to bestow canon on future projects, and he declared all of the books in the Bantam line to be canon, but the ones in the Tor line were done case by case. So, yeah, actually G S G F is canon.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:31 a.m._  
Damn, Ranger beat me to it. ^ What he said.

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:33 a.m._  
It's kind of sad that you know that in that much detail.

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:34 a.m._  
Says the one who was able to quote the manga earlier.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:34 a.m._  
+1

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 2:36 a.m._  
touche

\---CONTENT LOST---

**  
SPACERANGER_69:   
**  
_04-30-2001 3:55 a.m._  
So about those hyenas, what was the point?

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _04-30-2001 3:56 a.m._  
What do you mean?

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-30-2001 3:56 a.m._  
To make awesome attack hyena's duh.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 3:56 a.m._  
Shits and giggles?

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _04-30-2001 3:58 a.m._  
No, I mean, Zoill had ideas right, and he was crazy, but they had purpose, right? I mean, like the zombie thing was ostensibly to create a preemptive cure. So what about the hyenas? What was the overarching justification that he was using when explaining that line of research to the school's review board?

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:01 a.m._  
Did he ever explain it to them? I thought it was one of his pet projects that he was just doing for fun. Well, his idea of fun.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 4:01 a.m._  
Good times?

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:04 a.m._  
It should have been under their review, because it was passed on to Moss, and only his university approved stuff was passed on. If it was private research it would have been part of his estate, and Moss couldn't have touched it without permission from his executor.

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:05 a.m._  
Like Ghost Soup is so worried about estate executors. ;)

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:06 a.m._  
Yeah, but still. There should have been some kind of distinction. I mean, he was doing those experiments in the campus labs, so it had to have been a university sanctioned project, and therefore subject to oversight. And if it wasn't sanctioned, then Moss shouldn't have been allowed to continue it. Which brings me back to the original question, which is what was the point?

** GSF_MOD: **  
_04-30-2001 4:07 a.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

_**Anonymous:**_  
 _04-30-2001 4:07 a.m._  
DOOMSDAY ZOMBIE DEFENSE FORCE!

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:07 a.m._  
Okay, I see what you're saying. Yeah, for Moss to officially take it over there had to be some kind of permission and justification. Maybe our resident manga expert could tell us. ;)

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:13 a.m._  
Well it's never explicitly stated, but it's implied that they're trying to figure out which elements of the two genomes are compatible, probably because they're trying to adapt humans for life on worlds that have previously been considered uninhabitable.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:15 a.m._  
So genetic manipulation test on hyenas before they apply it to humans?

 **ANGELASCLONE1702:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:16 a.m._  
Pretty much.

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _04-30-2001 4:17 a.m._  
Oh, thanks!

\---CONTENT LOST---

_  
**  
Anonymous:   
**   
_  
_06-13-2001 12:47 a.m._  
Ok, newb question hear. How do they get in and out of those suitss?

 **CMDR_ANDY:**  
 _06-13-2001 12:48 a.m._  
hah start the wank ;)

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _06-13-2001 12:50 a.m._  
Okay, it's never really shown directly, but in one scene of the show, Angela is taking off her uniform off-screen and they play an 'unzip' sound effect. Thus, people believe that they use zippers in the uniforms.

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _06-13-2001 12:52 a.m._  
However, and this is the point I always make, the zippers aren't seen ever, and in one episode – the virus one, where they're all stripping down from the fever – when their tops are partway open, there is no zipper strip showing on either side. Which implies buttons or Velcro or something other than a zipper.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _06-13-2001 12:53 a.m._  
Please, they didn't use Velcro!

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _06-13-2001 12:54 a.m._  
Why not? This is the future, so Velcro exists. The canon was created after Velcro was invented, so it could be what the creator was thinking of. Also, if makes visual sense in that scene. So why is it so unreasonable to suggest it?

 **NSYNCS_GRRL79:**  
 _06-13-2001 12:56 a.m._  
chiming in for team buttons here there are two other scenes (one with angelas clone and one with luke when they get undressed off screen and there is no zippin sound so they clearly weren't unzipping their uniforms in those episodes

also there was no velcro ripping sound either

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _06-13-2001 12:58 a.m._  
Well also, you have to think about what the actors used to get in and out of them, rather than the characters. For actors, the best choice would probably be zippers or something else easy to take on and off.

And you clearly know nothing about wardrobe. If this was being done on stage, and there were quick changes, then it would be Velcro all the way. Slightly less quick changes and you're looking at hooks/eyes and snaps. If the characters are wearing them for the entire production with no changes, then likely buttons and laces would be acceptable, as would all of the above.

Now, for television and movies, you're looking at a different ballgame entirely. First of all, the camera gets much closer than the stage audience does, so stuff like bjankety hooks/eyes and Velcro won't cut it. Also, people are getting into costume for longer periods of time – usually all day or night, depending on the shooting schedule. If there were changes scheduled, they would be given a long break, rather than a quick change, as makeup would need to be touched up too. So you're looking for fasteners that look super realistic at a close distance, and also that will hold perfectly for every shot all day, and all week, really, because filming happens out of order, and continuity is a must.

Plus, wardrobe would be thinking about episodes like the fire fever one, and the sex scenes, and they'd be looking to give them realistic fasteners in case the directors/writers ever planned a scene where the uniforms needed to be opened partially or fully (see also that one where they rip open Josh's uniform to check for injuries). So, you're most likely looking at zippers or snaps, as they are both hidden (unlike buttons), realistic, and reliable.

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _06-13-2001 12:58 a.m._  
But, the main argument against buttons, courtesy of camp zipper, is that you would theoretically be able to see them in the shots, unless there was a doubled over flap that covered all the buttons but never once bowed open even slightly to indicate its existence on any episode.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _06-13-2001 1:03 a.m._  
Snaps. I never thought of those.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _06-13-2001 1:04 a.m._  
So now instead of arguing between zippers and buttons, we can argue between zippers and snaps. Wonderful.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:04 a.m._  
Well you asked.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _06-13-2001 1:05 a.m._  
Not the OP, duh.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:07 a.m._  
Excuse me, I'm sure, for not checking your IP first. If you don't like it, de-anon.

Someone asked, and I was just providing accurate analysis. If you don't like it, please feel free to continue to argue for other choices. I will simply laugh at you as you do.

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:07 a.m._  
+1

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _06-13-2001 1:08 a.m._  
Bit me. Both of you.

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:09 a.m._  
Bit you? Past tense? I wonder how we managed that!

** GSF_MOD: **  
_06-13-2001 1:10 a.m._  
 _Comment has been removed by the moderators_

**GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:12 a.m._  
Aw, I was having fun with the troll!

 **GSF_MOD:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:13 a.m._  
I know, but in the future, please report, rather than feeding it. ;)

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:14 a.m._  
Oh all right.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:14 a.m._  
Anyway, OP, did that help?

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:19 a.m._  
Dang it! I missed the button debate again?!

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:20 a.m._  
Yes, mourn the fact that you could have gotten to argue sources with Ange again.

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:21 a.m._  
Like that can't do that in every other topic. ;)

 **SPACEELF_TRINA:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:21 a.m._  
\+ 1

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:22 a.m._  
True enough

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:22 a.m._  
Yep! :D

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _06-13-2001 1:24 a.m._  
Yes, thank you, Soupspoon. I was just curious because I was watching a marathon on TV, and they showed the Josh scene that you mentioned, and I couldn't figure out how they were attached.

 **SOUPSPOON:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:26 a.m._  
Yeah, it's a common question. It pops up every other month or so, and, as you can see, people tend to be a bit vehement about their personal preferences.

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:27 a.m._  
Yeah, until Spoony swoops in and puts them in their place. :P

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:28 a.m._  
Although, even still, there are those who still argue.

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:28 a.m._  
Aren't there always?

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:29 a.m._  
Yes, and you always provoke them, too.

 **GHOSTLORDLUKE:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:29 a.m._  
:D

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:32 a.m._  
Yeah, luckily Ange is out of town, or you'd have to hear about how there are no SFX written into the manga except rustles and the like, so it can be neither zippers nor snaps, according to the original WOG. And therefor it was always intended to be buttons, regardless of what the "TV people" did.

 _ **Anonymous:**_  
 _06-13-2001 1:33 a.m._  
wog?

 **SPACERANGER_69:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:34 a.m._  
"Word of God" aka original creator with final say over what is canon and not

 **ELFEN_TEARS2005:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:34 a.m._  
word of god

 **NSYNCS_GRRL79:**  
 _06-13-2001 1:36 a.m._  
oh i didnt know that either thx!!!!11!

\---CONTENT LOST---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From "Ghost Soup: The Musical!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661033) by [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal)




End file.
